Can We Start Again
by MikuChan88
Summary: May and Ash we're supposed to spend Christmas together but a horrible thing happened. REQUESTED BY iAnimexD. ADVANCESHIPPING


______

"Can We Start Again"

Hey guys! :D this is a request from iAnimexD

She wanted an advanceshipping story so here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

WARNING : if you don't like Advanceshipping please read something else, thank you.  
______

Everything was peaceful and quiet between May and Ash but then everything turned like hell. Ash and May started fighting then after a few hours of fighting May went out of Ash's life like it was that easy. She always loved him more than anything in the world but then everything changed because of one fight.

It was December 23, It was near Christmas Eve and she wanted to spend every single day in December with Ash, she wanted to remember what they would do on Christmas Eve but she knew she would have to spend it alone.

"_I can't believe him!" May screamed in her thoughts. "It's almost Christmas and we just had to start a fight." She wanted to cry but she won't, she wanted to kill herself but she won't._

As May walked on one snowy night she kept on thinking about Ash. Every single second she remembers their first kiss, their first date, everything they did together. She also wanted to remember their Christmas Eve together but that won't change.

A day has passed since the fight ended (December 24) Christmas was tomorrow and May wasn't her cheerful self. She was just sitting on her bed, staring in space and feeling all alone.

"_I wanna see Ash." May said to herself._

_**-MEANWHILE IN ASH'S SIDE-**_

"_I just realized that I need her more than anything right now." Ash thought to himself._ He looked out the window thinking about May. _"Man! I'm so damn stupid for starting a stupid fight with her!" _As he punched his fist into the wall. _"I don't care if she still hates me! I need her! I need her now!" Ash screamed inside his head._

He took his coat and went outside in the winter cold. He didn't care. He ran and ran, road to road, bridges to bridges. But then suddenly....

_**2 days **_past since the fight and yes, Its Christmas Eve. Suddenly a phone rang inside May's house. She answered it. She was more than shocked when she heard the news. She ran outside her door and went to the hospital as fast as she could.

_**-Flashback (Phone Call)-**_

"Hi. Is this a friend of Ash Ketchum?" A guy asked in the other side of the line.

"Uhm, yes and who might you be?" May asked.

"I'm Ash's doctor, he is in the hospital right now, he got hit by a car yesterday night." The Doctor said.

As may heard the word hospital and hit, her eyes went suddenly wide.

_**-IN THE HOSPITAL, ASH'S ROOM-**_

May stayed by Ash's until he woke up. "ASH! Are you okay?" May screamed aloud with an anxious face.

"M-May, I'm so glad t-th-that I was able to s-see you." Ash said weakly on his bed.

"Don't talk! It'll make you weaker." May said crying while she was holding Ash's hand tightly.

"D-Don't cry like that..." He said while wiping May's tears away. "I'm sorry I wasted you're Christmas Day since you're here." As Ash tried to breathe hard to catch some air. "And.... I'm sorry I had to start a stupid fight with you..." He said softly.

"PLEASE! DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I'M NOT ANGRY ANYMORE!" As May cried like a knife went through her heart.

"Hey... May... I have question..." He said struggling. "Can we start again?" He asked.

"Don't say anything ridiculous! It's not the time for you to be talking like that when you're in that kind of condition!" May said worriedly.

"Yeah, but it might be my last time here... to spend time with the one I love." Ash said.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE YOUR GOING AWAY!" May's eyes we're red as a rose and her cheeks were hot as a boiling water. (okay... I guess that was too much XD)

"B-But it feels like I'll leave you..." He said. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE!" May begged.

"Okay... I won't but please answer my question first..." As he struggles to get air. "OKAY! YES! WE CAN START AGAIN! JUST PLEASE...." As May puts his hands on her cheek, feeling her wet tears.

"Great... that's I wanted to hear..." Ash said softly and weakly. "It was great meeting you May, my life has forever changed because of you.... I love y-" As Ash closed his eyes and went out of May's life forever. May's eyes widened then she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"ASHHHH!!!" she screamed while she was shaking Ash's shoulders begging for him to wake up.

And the doctor came in. He shook his head like he was saying, Ash was no more.

_**-3 YEARS LATER-**_

May always thought of Ash every single second of the day, week, months, years. She would never forget how Ash captured her heart. And May never went close to another guy, her only one was him. She knew that he is always watching her from above.

____

SORRRYYY!!! IF IT WAS TOO DRAMATIC! D:

I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE A SAD STORY BUT.... YEAH... -_-"

ANYWAYS! PLEASE R&R

____


End file.
